DE 10 2004 017 605 B3 has disclosed a plug-type connector for printed circuit boards, comprising a number of contact elements, the contact elements each having two connection sides, one connection side being in the form of an insulation displacement contact for connecting wires, and the other connection side being in the form of a fork contact for making contact with connection pads on a printed circuit board, and a plastic housing, into which the insulation displacement contacts of the contact elements can be inserted, at least one lower edge of the insulation displacement contact being supported on the plastic housing, with the result that the contact elements are held in the plastic housing such that they cannot fall out in the event of connection forces occurring on the insulation displacement contacts, the plastic housing comprising at least one chamber-shaped region, and the fork contacts being accommodated completely in the longitudinal direction of the plastic housing, the contact element having two parts, the first part comprising the insulation displacement contact, and the second part comprising the fork contact, in each case one contact limb being arranged on both parts and the two contact limbs forming an isolation contact, the plastic housing having two pieces, the first housing part accommodating the insulation displacement contact, and the second housing part accommodating the fork contact, and both housing parts being latched to one another, the insulation displacement contact being supported on a slit clamping web of the second housing part, said fork contact lying in the slit of the clamping web, being supported in the interior of the second housing part and being clamped in by the first housing part. In this case, the isolation contact represents an interface via which, in addition to isolating plugs, surge protection plugs or magazines can also be connected.